Pomegranite
Pomegranite is a straight-shooting Plant in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders. He is unlocked after Day 9 of Peaceless Park. Every three seconds, Pomegranite shoots a granite seed that does 2 damage and knocks the Zombie back. Lighter Zombies are knocked back farther. He can also be planted on Cobblestone tiles and does not require Flower Pots or Grass to be planted on most "unplantable" tiles. Origin: Pomegranite is based on the fruit pomegranate and the igneous rock granite. His name is a combination of the two words, and his appearance is heavily derived from the appearance of a typical rock. Knockback Statistics: Airborne: Jetpack Zombie, Zombot Drone, Zombie Pigeon - 2 tiles Very Light: Zombie Weasel - 1.75 tiles Light: Imp & varients - 1.5 tiles Normal: All normal Zombies - 1 tile Heavy: Rusty Armour Zombie, Football Zombie, Cyborg Zombie - 0.5 tiles Gargantuan: Gargantuar, Beta Zombot, Zomboni, Concrete Mixer Zombie, Cone Mech, Car Zombies - 0.25 tiles Immoveable: Zombots, high-flying Zombies, Zombies that don't move - 0 tiles Genetic Levels Almanac Entry Shoots heavy granite seeds that do more knockback to lighter Zombies|description = "Just don't try to play poker with him. His poker face is rock-solid"|icon = PomegraniteTile|type = png|position = 0}} Plant Food Plant Food 1: When option 1 is chosen and Pomegranite uses a Plant Food, Pomegranite will shoot a barrage of 20 granite seeds down the lane. This is useful at higher levels because the shot seeds will have area knockback, but it is outclassed by Plant Food 2 at level 1 due to the full tile, doubled knockback that Plant Food 2 provides. Plant Food 2: When option 1 is chosen and Pomegranite uses a Plant Food, Pomegranite shoots 3 giant granite seeds down the lane. Each giant seed does 10 damage, and knockbacks all Zombies on the tile for twice their normal knockback distance. Plant Food 2 is most useful at level 1, due to the lack of area damage on Plant Food 1's basic shots, but it is outclassed at levels 2 & 3 by Plant Food 1, because the area knockback is usually able to push the Zombies back much farther than the three large shots. Strategies While Pomegranite is a terrible standalone offense option, he is very good at keeping weaker Zombies at bay. Because of this, he synergizes incredibly well with Citron for Gargantuar defense, as he can knock back weaker Zombies to allow Citron to attack the slower Gargantuars behind. He is also good with Laser Bean, as he can stall weaker Zombies long enough for Laser Bean to do sufficient damage to kill them. When using him in this kind of defense, also remember his higher-than-usual health and plant him in front of your other attackers. His upgrades greatly decrease his DPS, but add splash damage that allows him to knock back tiles of Zombies at once. However, the splash damage is not the same amount of knockback as the initial hit, so large groups of Zombies can still be troublesome. It is also a good idea to support Pomegranite with slowdowns such as ice from Winter Melon or sap from Sap-Fling. This will allow Pomegranite extra time to stall Zombies and can allow for lighter Zombies to be perma-stalled more easily. Trivia *His appearance uses sprites from Rolling Stone, Atomic Bombegranite, and Pecanolith. Gallery PomegranitePlant.png|Pomegranite's appearance PomegraniteTile.png|Pomegranite on the lawn. PomegraniteCostume.png|Costumed Pomegranite Granite Seed.png|A Granite Seed, Pomegranite's projectile Pomegranite SeedPacket.png|Pomegranite's Seed Packet Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:2019 Plant Contest Category:Straight-shooting plants